New Beginnings
by wolfspirit4579
Summary: After Ponyville is under attack the only survivors to make it out is Spike and the CMC forcing them to leave until they come across a new village. Spike is all the three fillies have left bringing their relationship closer and the CMC now even seeing him as a big brother to them, But can spike watch over them he is still a kid himself after all or will he break under the pressure.


**Ok so I know I deleted this story and for many reasons that I'm not going to list at the moment. So basically same characters same ****concept but I wanted to do it differently so enjoy. AND I HOPE TO NOT DELETE THIS ONE LIKE ALL THE OTHERS LOL.**

* * *

><p>It was a hot musky summer evening and Spike was laying in the grass napping from a long day of work. He had to helped move trees that fell from a storm a couple nights ago, move carts filled with apples baked goods and so on, and he had to help Fluttershy with her roof that had a hole in it from the animals and Rainbowdash crashing into it.<p>

He was also growing rapidly over the last three weeks, he was now three times the size as the ponies he lived with. It wasn't just his size that changed but his shape, he wasn't short and stubby anymore he actually had lost lots of weight but had barely much muscle to him, he was like the smooth and slick then buff and big. He even grew a pair of wings that didn't take long at all for him to learn how to use, He had also just turned Fourteen last saturday.

He was soon awakened by a shuffle under one of his claws. He looked down to find a sleeping Sweetiebelle under his second claw. Sweetiebelle hasn't changed much at all she was still a filly looking for her cutie mark same as Applebloom and Scootaloo, he was estimating that she was around nine to ten.

He felt her move and as he looked down he saw the filly turning to lay on her back as her eyes fluttered open slowly.

"Hi Sweetiebelle, can I help you?" he asked as she started waking up.

"Oh hi Spike." she said as he moved his claw and she sat up still trying to shake off the pull of sleep. "Umm Sweetie isn't your sister wondering were you are especially since it's so late at night?" he said as he put his head down and Sweetiebelle clambered onto his muzzle.

"No she's never wondering about me." she huffed in depression. "I had another one of my nightmares and I went to go see if my sister would let me sleep with her but she just kicked me out."

"OK but that doesn't explain why your here I mean not that I don't want you here." he said looking at the filly curled up on his snout.

"Oh well me and my sister kinda got into a fight after she told me no so I left but I got scared being outside alone until I saw you, so I thought you wouldn't mind if I slept here with you because I thought of no pony better to protect me from harm." she said the last sentence with a big yawn.

"Ok you can stay here for the night." he said as he curled back up and Sweetiebelle fell asleep on his head.

When Spike woke up he realized it was still dark out which was odd because normally Celestia would have risen the sun by now. All of the sudden his eyes widened in horror, He heard the wind in the trees echoing terrifying screams and the air carried the scent of blood, and thats when he realized something was wrong.

He woke the still sleeping Sweetiebelle and nudged her on his back as he rushed into the heart of ponyville but thats when he entered hell.

When he came to the middle of town he saw ponies being killed by these shadow like ponies they almost looked like changelings accept they couldn't take shape of another.

He ran around trying to find his other friends while trying to comfort the terrified screaming Sweetiebelle.

"HELP ANYPONY HELP PLEASE." Spike heard a pleading scream and Sweetiebelle's head shot up, "APPLEBLOOM, SCOOTALOO." she yelled back. "IN HERE." said the two fillies as they were trapped in a burning building.

He flew up hovering over the roof of the building and started scratching and clawing at the wood, until he decided to slam his tail into the wood breaking the roof open and grabbing the two fillies with his tail and putting them on his back.

He flew above looking over the crumbling town, when all the sudden there was a bright flash of light and a big explosion causing spike to fall back crashing into the earth as he shielded the fillies with his left wing.

When the smoke cleared up they were all covered in ash and soot.

Spike looked over his shoulder to see a devastating sight, Ponyville was gone some bricks and half standing buildings were there but that was all everything else was completely gone.

Spike looked at the three fillies as they trembled at the sight. Applebloom was shaking violently as she started sobbing and Sweetiebelle and Scootaloo did their best to comfort her as they held back their own sobs.

Spike curled up around them and put his wing over them shielding them. Applebloom started to sob loudly leaving no emotions behind as Sweetiebelle and Scootaloo had their front hooves around her.

"Shh guys we will be ok, I know it's hard but the sun will have to shine eventually." said Spike in the most calming voice he could do.

"T-T-THERE A-A-ALL G-G-GO-GONE." Applebloom said under sobbing gasps.

"She didn't even bother to know if I was ok." Growled Scootaloo in anger. "SHE DIDN'T EVEN CARE!" she eventually yelled out loud and tears flew out like a dam as she began to sob as well.

"I thought Rainbow Dash cared about me, everything I knew about her was a LIE." said Scootaloo in anger but not yelling as loud.

Spike nuzzled them and then got to his feet scooping them up with his tail and putting them on his back.

"Where are we going?" asked Sweetiebelle in a weak voice. "I don't know but we can't stay here thats for sure." said Spike as he started to walk off into the distance.

The sun eventually but weakly rose almost as if it was being pulled by a snapping piece of thread. Everyone was asleep except for Spike who was walking all night until the sun rose and Scootaloo who was sitting on his head.

"Hey Spike." she finally said breaking the silence. "Thank you." she said. "What are you thanking me for?" said Spike not taking his eyes off of the distance. "Well when me and Applebloom were trapped no pony stopped to help us, even when we say them look at us straight in the eyes the still wouldn't help, but you did." said Scootaloo as a tear started to roll down her face. "Well what was I suppose to do let you two burn, no way."

A couple minutes later Sweetiebelle and Applebloom woke up stretching and yawning.

"Uh were are we." Sweetiebelle groaned. "I'm not so sure were we are but we got to keep moving." replied Spike. "Have ya'll tried flyin up t' see were we are?"  
>asked Applebloom still trying to wake herself up. "Hmm I haven't." said Spike as he began to unfold his wings and lift himself in the air getting higher and higher. "WOAH GUYS THERE IS ANOTHER VILLAGE REALLY CLOSE BY!" he said with excitement as they landed. "We can just go there." said Spike as he started to walk in that direction.<p>

When they got to the new village they stayed in a cave on a mountain very close to the village but not to where every pony can see them. "So I hope you guys don't mind living in a cave for a bit, but don't worry we will clean it out, get something for you three to sleep on, and stuff to eat." Said Spike as he let the fillies slide off his wing and onto the cave floor. "And guys you can go into the village and stuff they will allow you."

"No we don't mind we can live here and go down to the village too it will all work out." said Scootaloo trying to sound cheerful. "Yeah and we can even find stuff to sleep on." said Sweetiebelle. "Guys I know it's not the best but its all we got, now lets go find unwanted stuff for the cave and to make you three a bed." said Spike as he left the cave along with the three fillies.

He was all they had left. Sweetiebelle and Applebloom lost their sisters, and Scootaloo lost Rainbow dash who was the only one she had close to a family. It was up to him now to help and raise them but could he do it? 

* * *

><p><strong>Ok guys hope you like it chapter two will be out soon hopefully I WON'T DELETE THIS ONE. Please R&amp;R and see you next chapter enjoy!<strong>


End file.
